


His Love For Him

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [9]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: (Slightly), Angst, Consensual, Crying During Sex, Cuddling After, Emotional Sex, Even caring, Finn being loving and affectionate towards him, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, In a way, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Night, Nuzzled against each other, Peaceful, Sad [at times], Sean feeling loved by him, Soft Kisses, Staring, Tears, Touching, Warm, blind!sean, comforting touch and a nice silence between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: What if instead of losing only one, Sean loses his sight in both of his eyes and becomes blind?Finn stays with him and still loves Sean very much. He wants to make him feel loved. [Sean x Finn (Sinn) ♡]
Relationships: Finn & Cassidy, Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412557
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	His Love For Him

**Author's Note:**

> 'I pull you in to feel your heartbeat. Hold on, I still want you. Come back, I still need you. I swear to love you all my life.'
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> 'Nothing about you is typical. Nothing about you is predictable. You've got me all twisted and confused. (It's all new). Up till now, I thought I knew love. Nothing to lose and its damaged cause. Patterns will fall as quick as I do, but now. A new way of thinking now. Love I can see, nothing will be, just like it was. Is that because? Baby, you're so unusual. Didn't anyone tell you, you're supposed to, break my heart? I expect you do, so why haven't you? Maybe you're not even human cause. Only an angel can be so unusual. Sweet surprise, I could get used to. Unusual You. Been so many things when I was someone else. When I'm with you, I can just be myself. You're always where you said you will be. Shocking cause I never knew love like this could exist. Tables are turning. My heart is soaring, You'll never let me down. Answer my call, here after all. Never met anyone like you. Baby, you're so unusual. Didn't anyone tell you, you're supposed to, break my heart? I expect you do, so why haven't you? Maybe you're not even human cause. Only an angel can be so unusual. Sweet surprise, I could get used to. Unusual You.' 
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××
> 
> Why am I like this? It seems like I always want to write Sean in sadness, I promise that I usually don't mean to, I can't help it what I think of xD Although it's in a hurt/comfort way mostly & it is angsty but it adds to their relationship that I'm writing 💙 I thought of it earlier and wrote this, so I hope that you all enjoy/love reading it ♡

It was cold out with a darkened sky. A nice silence in that night, almost peaceful in a way. 

They are all at a hotel, away from everything that had happened. Sean and Finn shared a room together. While Daniel and Cassidy are in another room, she had told Finn that she didn't mind watching him as he checked on Sean. 

It was that and because Sean didn't want his brother to see him like this, blind and hurting inside. 

Sean was sitting at the end of that bed, on the edge of it. He had a thought. He felt an inner sadness, also he's feeling slightly afraid, which was caused by everything around him being dark. He hated that he had lost his sight. He can't see anything or anyone, especially his lover, Finn..

He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, tightly (even if it made no difference). He was shaking. Everything was hurting so badly. Especially his heart. He tried to think about something else, other than this, that made him sad. 

His mind was on Finn, strangely enough, again. 

Sean still remembered what he looked like, his appearance and that smile. He kept thinking about just him, his thoughts made him feel happier. He wanted to be with him again, closer now. He wondered where he was. 

He snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts. He opened his eyes. Which they appeared darker and faded. Now shaded that way, from the blindness. 

Sean heard a noise as a door was opening and closing. 

"..Finn?" His voice was quiet. Even low and silent. 

Finn had walked in, shutting that door behind him. He had a smile at hearing Sean's voice. He stared at him, silently. With his blue eyes.

"Yeah, it's me, sweetheart." 

Sean sighed quietly in relief. He also loves to hear Finn's voice. He hears footsteps, knowing that it's Finn, naturally. 

Finn sat down, next to him now. He stayed there with Sean again. He was pulling him over, into his arms. He holds Sean. 

Sean breathed, relaxing in Finn's arms, letting out a hum as well. He felt comfortable and safe, happy with him. He wants a bit more of that. He was touching Finn's hair, those dreads and his face. 

Finn smiled at that. He leaned in and kissed him, really loving Sean's lips, again. He still held him too. 

Sean hummed softly. He shuts his eyes, once more for only a second, just enjoying that moment with Finn. 

Finn puts his fingers through Sean's hair, with such gentleness, feeling this softness from it. He deepened that kiss, slightly, slowly and carefully. 

He stares into Sean's eyes (out of habit and not really minding the fact that his lover is blind now), when the other male opens them. 

Sean was wrapping his own arms around him and pulled Finn even closer. He let out a noise into Finn's mouth. 

Finn noticed that closeness, loving it and how warm it is between them, also wanting more (the same thing as Sean). Although he was taking his time with Sean, to savor each moment with him. 

They pull apart from this passionate kiss, both guys panted as their breaths mixed. 

"Are you sure that you want this right now?" Finn asked him, making sure before doing anything. 

Sean nodded at that. He wants to be close to him. He already started reaching out towards this other male. 

Finn has another smile. He got closer to him again. 

They stripped themselves and removed their clothes, throwing everything on the ground. 

Both guys are naked and bare skinned now, feeling that chilly breeze on their skin, which had come into the room. They didn't mind it much, only focusing on each other. Both of them touch and kiss one another. 

After awhile, Sean was pinned down under that older male, with Finn on top of him. He stays on there. 

Sean was lying on the bed and on his back. He lets Finn do what he wants to him. 

Finn touched him, that soft skin on Sean. In a gentle way again. He was still staring at him, taking in every detail of his lover. 

Sean hums softer than usual, loving each touch from Finn. He also blushed, in a reddish shade. He already knows (even without his sight) that this other male was looking at him, although he doesn't mind it. 

Finn gazed over at Sean. He kept his stare on him. He smiled again, noticing that. He wanted Sean to feel loved, after all. 

He reached into the nightstand drawer, grabbing some stuff. He opened a bottle of lube. 

Sean heard that. He was staying calm, especially keeping his body relaxed. It was slightly hard with darkness around him, but he felt okay with Finn's gentleness. 

Finn was lubing his fingers. He made sure that they are covered. He rubbed the other male's entrance, then he pushed two of those fingers in him. 

Sean was breathing heavily. It has been awhile since they've last done it, that is probably why he was feeling that way. 

Finn noticed this. His eyes softened. He shushed him, calmly. 

He keeps going. He fingered, spreading and stretching Sean open, in a careful way (to not hurt him). He twisted and curled his fingers too, slightly. 

Sean let out some noises, quieter now. He really didn't want the others to hear him. 

Finn took out those fingers. He put on a condom and lubed his shaft, covering it. He puts that bottle on the nightstand. 

Then, he grabbed Sean, pulling him closer again. He positioned his erection near Sean's entrance. He spreads this other male's legs, just a bit. His grip stayed on there, gentled too. 

He was pushing inside him, slowly again. 

Sean arched his body as he breathed once more. He tries to relax now, to adjust to the feeling. 

Finn lets him do that. He waited for Sean to say it was alright to continue, then he did. 

Sean had adjusted and relaxed again. He stayed close to him. 

Finn starts thrusting now. In and out of him, slowed yet just enough. He let out a moan himself at this sensation. 

Sean moaned softly, feeling that pleasured bliss, with him. He also feels something else. 

It almost overwhelmed him as he was closing his eyes. He really did want all this. That love, warmth and closeness. Because it was making him forget about the fact that he had lost his sight and will never see again. 

He started to cry, without meaning to. He cried silently, tears falling down. 

Finn had his stare on him again. He noticed that. He comforted him and whispered sweet nothings into Sean's ear, out of his love for him. 

"Shh, it's okay, I'm right here. Stay with me, Sean." 

Sean was nodding again to that. He was still crying, but he's slowly feeling better. He wraps his arms around Finn's shoulders, tightly again.

He let out another soft moan at another thrust that he felt from his lover. He wants it all, especially how close they are. 

Finn gave him a kiss on the lips, then he kissed Sean's neck, affectionately, also gently. He puts his hand in this other male's and entangled their fingers together. 

He kept his thrusts even. He made slow love to him, keeping that gentle rhythm. 

"Sean~" 

"Finn..~" 

Their warm bodies are against each other as that moonlight shined down and illuminated them in a dim lighting. Every feeling and each breath mixing with their moans as it surrounded that room. 

Both guys are nearing their climax too. 

Sean finally came, arching his back, moaning again. Which it covered his lower stomach and abdomen. 

Finn gripped onto Sean's thighs as he thrusted two more times. He came after Sean, in the condom. He pulled out of him. Although he hadn't moved off Sean. 

He leans down, over him, slightly. He was relaxing and calming down. 

Sean did the same thing, he calms himself now. 

They stayed like that for a bit. Until they calmed down. 

Their bodies are closer and warmer than ever before (not caring about how sweaty that they are from sex), with Finn on Sean. They heard each other's breathing, feeling their heartbeats. 

After that, Finn was pulling a blanket halfway over them, covering their bare bodies. 

"I love you." he said to him, whispering this to that other male, in a soft tone of voice. 

"I love you too." Sean replied at that, with a slight smile. 

Finn grinned happily. 

He lays down, next to him like earlier. He stays close to Sean. He also wrapped his arms around him, holding his lover. 

Sean smiled softly at that, loving this. He felt loved. He nuzzled on him, staying there now. He closed his eyes again. 

Finn kept his smile as well. He watched him for awhile. Then, he shuts his own eyes too. 

They cuddled, taking in each other's warmth and scents. There was silence between them, this was nice. Eventually, they had fallen asleep together. Peacefully, during that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's canon that Jacob is one of the oldest in their group (I hope that I'm right about this xD), so Finn has to be nineteen at least and still older than Sean ♡ 
> 
> & Thanks for reading this 💙


End file.
